


Why do you keep on coming back? (Kiribaku)

by dumbkitkat



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou bottom, BoyxBoy, Cringe AF, Kirishima top, M/M, Sad Bakugou, bakugou, bakugou angst?, i will put warnings if there are any triggering things, kiribaku, kirishima - Freeform, mineta is dead here, no mineta - Freeform, no smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkitkat/pseuds/dumbkitkat
Summary: Bakugou is having a hard time. His parents died and he has other problems going on. (I bad at descriptions) Kirishima notices something off with bakugou. Will kirishima be able to save home before it’s to late?
Relationships: kiribaku - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. I’m bad at making chapter titles

Bakugou's POV:

I wake up, tired and my eyes still puffy from crying the other night. I check the time. I'm usually the tuff guy, but ever since my parents died I haven't been the same.  
"Great I'm late" I say. I guess I did not set up my alarm. I get up and get ready. I then see my reflection in the mirror. I turn to look at myself. I soon blank out just staring at myself not even thinking about anything while tears form in my eyes. I soon notice and snap out of it. I quickly wipe the tears away.  
"No!" I say to myself. "Don't cry, only babies do that. Stop acting like a weakling. If I keep going on like this everyone will notice and question me."

I finish getting ready and fix myself up as best as I can so I don't look to much of a mess. I put on my grumpy face. I don't look like my usual self but it was the best I can do. I put a big black hoodie on over my uniform. I then walk out the house. I decided I would walk to school. I usually take the bus, but I just did not want to be around anyone. And I also wanted to be alone for a little while since I knew that when I arrived the bakusquad was going to be all over me. Especially Kirishima.  
Kirishima is always all over me. I don't know why though. I'm just a rude person. I honestly don't know how I have any friends. But whatever. Anyways they are probably just with me for popularity. Yes I'm rude but I'm very good at school. I won the sports festival and I always get good grades. Well I'm not so sure about my good grades anymore. They actually dropped, but they don't know that yet.  
I finally get to class. I look at everyone staring at me. "Your late", Mr.Aizawa says to me. "I know that you don't have to remind me", I reply. I then take my seat. Mr.Aizawa sighed and went back to teaching. I didn't really pay attention to the lesson though, I was lost in my own thoughts. 

~Time skip~

"BAKUGOU!!!!"  
I look up to find Kirishima shaking me. He had a worried look on his face.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I'm fine dont worry about it I was just....thinking." I got up from my seat and started to leave.  
"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure everyone was thinking about if they should be getting a dorm or not."  
I looked at him. "WHAT? When did you hear that? I ask, I didn't know we were getting dorms!"  
"Oh yeah Mr.Aizawa says to think about getting a dorm or not and I'm considering on getting one, he says."  
"Oh ok then" I said. I then left the class

Kirishima's POV:

I was at school with the bakusquad except Bakugou was not there. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Bakugou?", I asked the bakusquad.  
"Well we were all together the whole time so we haven't seen him Mina told me. Maby you should ask deku. I'm pretty sure he sees Bakugou all the time!"  
"Ok" I say and I go to Midoriya.  
"Hey, Midobro!"  
"Oh, hey Kirishima what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you seen Bakugou today" I asked.  
He replied "no I haven't sorry. I hope you find him!"  
"Ok thanks" I said and headed back.

"No he did not see him" I say to the squad.

Class has started and no sight of Bakugou. I started to get worried it's all ready been thirty minutes. Then all the sudden he comes in the class. Everybody stops what they were doing and looks at him. I hear Mr.Aizawa tell him he's late, And he reply's with a I know that, you don't have to remind me. I was surprised how he spoke camly. Usually he would of been raging. Oh well. He goes to sit at his seat. Mr.Aizawa continues the lesson.

Class finally ended and everyone got up to leave. I was about to walk out when I noticed Bakugou still in his seat.  
"Hey Bakugou class ended why don't you come join me and the others for lunch?" No reply. "Hey are you ok?" I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face. He doesn't even flinch. At this point I start to get worried and I start to shake him. "Bakugou! Bakugou! BAKUGOU!" He finally looks up at me. I ask him if he was alright and he said he was fine and he was just thinking. I tell him that everyone was thinking about dorms assuming he was thinking about that. He asks me when I heard that. Oh I say. I told him that Mr.Aizawa was telling us to think about if we were going to get dorms or not. I then continue telling him that I was considering getting one. He just replies with an Oh ok and leaves.  
I start to think. If he wasn't thinking about the dorms then what was he thinking about that would make him blank out like that?  


Hello! I'm new to ao3 coming from wattpad and just decided to make this story. Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes! Also if anything in the rest of this story triggers you and I forgot to mention it please tell me in the comments so I can fix it!  
—Dumbkitkat  
Written: December 28, 2020 (Monday)  
Published: February 17, 2021 (Wednesday)  



	2. I still don’t know what to name these chapters

He just replies with an Oh ok and leaves.  
I start to think. If he wasn't thinking about the dorms then what was he thinking about that would make him blank out like that? ________________________________________________________

Bakugou's POV:  
"Dammit!" I say under my breath. I slipped up and now Kirishima is suspicious of me. If only I wasn't such of a failure. I always fail to do everything. I always fail.... I decide as a punishment I won't get to eat. I go to the lunchroom and sit down. I don't say anything and I just stare at the table for a while.

"Hey! Are you going to eat?" I hear Sero say bringing me back to reality.  
"Oh I umm..... I just had a really big breakfast this morning",I lie. I actually did not have anything to eat. I was really hungry but I deserved this.

"Well okay then." Sero says as he goes back to eating.

A few minutes later I tell them I have to go to the restroom (bathroom). I get up and leave. I finally arrive there. I go into a stall and lock it. I look in the mirror at my ugly useless self. I feel a lump form in my thought. Tears start to form in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. And I collapse to the floor. I start sobbing uncontrollably. Why does this have to happen to me. Why.... All the sudden I start hearing voices in my head that I never heard before.

~ words with these ‘ ’ are his thoughts:~  
‘Fat’  
‘Stupid’  
‘Ugly’  
‘Weak’  
‘Useless’  
‘Your all those things, remember that ok?’  
‘Your even worse than Deku!’  
“Shut up”  
‘Aww poor baby you want your mommy and daddy to comfort you? Oh wait- They can't!’  
‘This is your fault if you were there in time, if you were stronger, if you were better none of this would of happened. Well anyways I guess they are better off without you.’  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
The voices didn't stop they kept on going

~Time skip~

Finally they sound starts fading away. I feel my eyelids get droopy. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

~Word count 339~  
Hi! I know this is quick but I decided to call you guys minikitkats. Well anyways thank you for reading this. And I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm new to this. Thank you! Have a great day! (Morning, afternoon, or night) and yes I know this is cringe I’m very sorry....  
— Dumbkitkat  
Written December 30, 2020 (Wednesday)  
Posted: February 17, 2021 (Wednesday)  



End file.
